RWBY Shippings
by LoveForeverNow
Summary: This is basically where I'm going to put any one shots involving my favorite RWBY ships. Updates will not be often. Ships include White Rose, Bumblebee, Renora, Holy Bun, Lancaster, Burning Rose, Orange Sherbet, Witch of Oz, etc. Let's set sail! Says complete because they're one shots.
1. White Rose

White Rose

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

She couldn't be happier.

Weiss never thought there would be a point in her life where she could think that. As a child she was raised to believe that she was a cut above the rest; that bearing the name Schnee meant that she was better than her pears. She was the constant target of the White Fang's terrorist attacks; always under constant threat even as a little girl, too innocent and naïve to know why they wanted to hurt her. But more than that, for nearly seventeen years she lived under her father's iron fist. In his upbringing as heir to the company he has become arrogant, conceited, stubborn, prideful, demanding, the complete opposite of her grandfather. He had turned the company her grandfather created into an empire built off the backs of criminal activities and mistreated Faunus. He was a _very_ bad parent. Yes, there wasn't anything in her life that she could say made her truly happy.

Until she met _her_.

Even as she lay naked under the covers in her bed, remembering all her mistakes, her grievances, everything that made the early years of her life a complete hell, the sound of her snoring chased away every nightmare that dared to enter her head. Ruby Rose was a dolt that had somehow managed to make her feel happy for the first time in her life. But she was more than that. She was _her _dolt. As cliché as the words were none rang more true. That innocence she had, that drive to make her smile no matter how many times she was lectured. That red cloaked dunce was exactly the person she needed in her life.

"Thinking about me?" Speaking of which.

Weiss couldn't help the smile she wore as she flicked her wife's head. She giggled at the younger girl's pout. "Yes you dolt, I was thinking about you." Ruby wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

"Anything good?" she asked with a bit of mischief shinning in her beautiful silver eye.

"Oh no, just thinking of how much of an immature dolt you are," Weiss laughed as she ran a gentle hand over the patch on Ruby's eye. Ruby returned the gesture by placing small kisses on her scars.

"Cover it up as much as you want Weiss, I'm still _your _dolt." Weiss scoffed. She grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and rolled on top of her.

"Ruby Schnee Rose, are you implying that I would _dare_ think otherwise?" Ruby's smirk sent shivers down her spine.

"If not, then come here and prove it." She would do just that. She leaned down, ghosting their lips together, teasing them. Nothing in this world can keep her from the woman she loved. Not the White Fang, not the Grimm, and especially not her father. She'll show the world that nothing can keep Weiss from her Ruby. Except for the sound of her scroll going off on the nightstand. The two women groaned as Weiss answered the call.

"What is it now Blake?"

_-Weiss, the board of directors are demanding your presence-_

"More complaints about the company's new policies?"

_-What else?- _The Faunus responded with obvious irritation and . . . frustration?

"Blake are you alright? You sound-"

_-I'm fine Weiss. I'm just really not in the mood for their bull right now-_

". . . You cut Yang off from sex again didn't you?"

_-She tried using catnip on me. Again. Anyway I got to go Weiss, got to keep the board busy. Get here safe-_

"Isn't that _your_ job to, what the? She hung up on me!" She groaned again. Here she was enjoying a nice morning with her wife only to have it interrupted again. Blake was right; she was in no mood for this bull. The tension immediately left her body as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hey," Ruby's soft voice whispered into her ear. "Don't worry; I'll have a _special_ treat for you when I get back." Weiss rounded on her wife.

"What do you mean when _you_ get back?" Before she could even blink her wife was dressed and out the door.

"Ruby you dolt, get back here this instant!"

"Don't worry honey, I called Yang she said she'll look after-Gah!"

Weiss quickly put on her robe and left their room to investigate the raucous. What she saw was a five year old red headed girl in a white dress choking her wife with how hard she's hugging her neck.

"Don't go mommy don't go!"

"Gah egh sch can't geh breathe!"

"Amber Schnee Rose stop suffocating your mother!"

"Guess whose back!"

"CONFOUND IT YANG!"

Yes, even as she struggled removing her daughter from her wife's neck, having her ear drums pounded by her sister-in-law, and no doubt late for the meeting with Blake and the board of directors, Weiss couldn't be happier.

**Waiver: Review please.**


	2. Bumblebee

Bumblebee

**Disclaimer: Still don't own crap.**

It seemed like any other day: Ruby waking her team with that awful whistle, Weiss reprimanding her before their morning kiss (and all those that follow). But something seemed off to the heiress. The team's resident Faunus appeared to be rather distant with her girlfriend. The blonde however either didn't mind or didn't notice as she got ready for the days classes like normal so the white clad girl shrugged it off.

Their first class was Professor Port's Grimm studies and the teacher was going off on one of his many 'lectures,' the only students actually listening being those who are either very respectful or can distinguish the facts from the exaggerations. Normally team RWBY (with the exception of Weiss) would be fast asleep. While this was true for their leader, Weiss found it strange that Yang was wide awake. Beacon's Blonde Boxer was leaning back in her chair, accentuating her 'assets' something Weiss noticed that Blake was visibly struggling not to look at. That didn't quite warrant any worry though, Blake was usually _very_ fond of her girlfriend's chest.

When they reached Professor's Oobleck's class however Weiss noticed very strange behavior in her teammates. While she and Ruby sat together like a normal couple would, Blake sat _away_ from Yang, her face flushed more than the heiress had ever seen. She was sure to make a point of this to her girlfriend.

"I'm sure it's fine Weiss; even _I _need a break from Yang sometimes. Trust me everything will be fine."

That did not comfort her however. Something wasn't quite right. It didn't seem like Blake _wanted_ to be away from Yang, this made evident by her behavior in the lunch room. Blake eyed Yang with a look that Weiss couldn't tell if it meant she wanted to ravish or kill her. Possibly both.

Blake must have decided as she was sent to the other side of Professor Peach's class to keep her off of Yang. The Faunus girl was completely mortified at her lack of control while Yang just wore a smug grin. The whole thing confused Weiss to no end. Blake may be one to indulge her girlfriend in the more lewd aspects of public affection but she was at least subtle about it. Weiss knew something was wrong which is why when they got back to their dorm she didn't immediately drag Ruby out of the room when Blake tackled her girlfriend.

"Blake, I can understand being affectionate towards your girlfriend but DEAR GOD BLAKE NOT IN FRONT OF RUBY!"

The heiress was quick to cover the younger girl's eyes but that did not stop the blush on her own face. Right in front of them without any form restraint, Blake was _burying _her face in her blonde's chest. Thank God Yang still had her shirt on.

"Relax Weiss, it's not my fault Kitten can't resist my girls. I mean, they _are _pretty amazing."

Weiss couldn't take much more of this. This was _not_ Blake. Even in her heat cycle she didn't quite this . . . mindless. It was then that she caught a glimpse of the Faunus' eyes. Her pupils were dilated more than the heiress had ever seen them before. No, she had seen them that way before, when she was around . . .

Weiss dashed forward, her hand disappearing down the blonde's shirt.

"What the, Weiss?!"

Before the boxer could kill her, Weiss' hand retracted from the taller girl's valley, a small bag of plants in her hand. Blake jumped for the bag but Weiss was too fast as the bag was thrown out the open window, a quick 'slap' following soon after.

"What?" Blake groaned, her eyes turning back to normal. "Wha-what happened?" She must have remembered as her eyes narrowed and she turned on Yang.

"You put catnip in your boobs?! What the hell Yang?!"

Yang's normal reaction to an angry Blake would be to drop to her knees and beg forgiveness. For once she was smart as she dashed out of the room and disappeared down the hall, an angry Blake close behind her.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ruby asked.

"Blake, love, honey, light of my life, come on we can talk this over. No no no, Blake no NOT THE HAIR!"

"CONFOUND IT YANG!"

"She'll be fine."

**Waiver: Please review.**


	3. Lancaster

**I did say updates would be infrequent. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We own crap, not RWBY.**

Pyrrha breathed in deeply, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to attempt. The next few minutes are crucial to her, to her future, maybe even to the future of Remnant, she cannot fail this.

_'__Why am I even nervous? I'm the Mistral tournament champion, I've faced hordes of Grimm, and I've even had my face printed on a cereal box for God's sake! Why am I so nervous?!'_

And why is our local champion as nervous as she is? An individual as skilled as her couldn't possibly be intimidated by anything but the direst of circumstances. And you would be right, for what ails our dear champion is not a trivial situation. Truly, it is the greatest flaw of the huntress-in-training, the most horrid skill that she couldn't hope with an eternity of training to even begin to master.

"W-Weiss?"

Manipulation of friends for selfish benefit.

The Schnee heiress looked up from her meal to see who would interrupt her. Her expression softened when she saw it was only Pyrrha.

"Yes Pyrrha? Is there something you need?"

Pyrrha shifted her feet slightly as she looked around the mostly empty cafeteria. Not surprising given the time.

"It's past eight, why are you eating dinner now?" Not that she didn't already know the answer to that, but Weiss didn't need to know that.

Weiss sighed heavily before answering. "I'm trying to avoid Jaune. His constant attempts to go out with me have been driving me crazy. Don't get me wrong he's far more genuine than most of the guys who ask me out, but I have no interest in him and the dolt just can't take a hint!"

Pyrrha gritted her teeth when she heard Jaune be called a dolt but she calmed herself quickly. This next part would be extra tricky. "Perhaps I could help you with that?"

Weiss instantly perked when she heard that. "You can?" She nodded. "You say Jaune can't take a hint? Than point it out to him."

"What do you saying?"

"I'm saying," moment of truth, "Instead of telling him _you_ aren't interested; tell him someone _else_ might be interested." She seemed to think deeply about that for a moment, staring very intently at her peas. She looked up with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Pyrrha. I'll be sure to do just that."

Pyrrha nodded to her and left as quickly as she could. She could feel a smile split her face. She wanted to laugh out loud from the rooftops or scream from on top the mountain. Jaune may be oblivious to her advances, but according to Nora it was obvious to everyone else. Of course a sophisticated girl like Weiss would be able to pick up on her feelings for the blonde. Her plan was foolproof, foolproof I tell you!

Now all she has to do is wait.

-0-

The next morning came slow for the champion; new nerves have been pestering her ever since she had returned to her room. Luckily a new dream described by Nora (corrected by Ren) was able to keep the rest of their group from noticing. Yang and Ruby listened with rapt attention, almost completely ignoring their breakfast while Blake read from her book. Pyrrha happily noticed that their resident adorkable knight and ice queen weren't anywhere to be seen.

_'__Thank you Weiss.'_ She thought to herself, very much satisfied with her plan. Another smile threatened to split her face as she saw their two missing friends walk into the cafeteria, Jaune sporting a slight blush and Weiss having an obviously relieved smile on her face. Yang was the first to notice the two of them approach.

"Hey guys," she called out to them. "What took you guys so long? You almost missed breakfast."

Weiss didn't answer, merely sitting down with her team. Jaune took in a shaky breath before speaking. "Y-yeah, sorry guys, we were just . . . talking."

"You alright Jaune?" Ruby asked worriedly. Pyrrha could only smile wider. She should have done this from the star-

"Ruby, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?"

Wait what? Ruby looked around nervously before standing. "Y-yeah, sure Jaune. Lead the way?"

The redheaded champion watched, mouth agape, as the two left the cafeteria. What just happened? Wasn't Jaune supposed to confront her about her feelings for him? Why would he be talking to Ruby? It was then Blake noticed Weiss' smile.

"Something funny Weiss?"

"No, I just finally managed to get Jaune to leave me alone."

"Really?" Yang asked surprised. "I thought he would never take the hint. How'd you do it?"

"I merely told him that I am not nor would I ever be interested in a relationship with him." She took a moment to look at the disbelieving faces of her friends and teammates. "Then I told him about Ruby's crush on him."

"What?!"

"Relax Yang. I think by the end of this Ruby will be very thankful. Jaune can be pretty dense about this kind of thing. Sometimes you have to point it out to him. Besides, it's not like Ruby would _actually_ admit to her feelings for him."

Yang though about it for a moment before deciding to _not_ pound in the heiress' face. She let a smirk slip out. "Pretty sneaky ice queen. I guess you're right though. Ruby wouldn't have done it herself."

"You're taking this surprisingly well?" Her partner noticed. Yang just shrugged.

"I can always break his legs later," she stated casually causing Nora to giggle.

"How did you think to tell him that Weiss?" Ren asked, finally adding himself to the conversation. "You aren't exactly knowledgeable with relationships."

"It was actually Pyrrha's idea. She's been a great help with getting Jaune to stop hitting on me, and if it wasn't for her, Ruby wouldn't get this chance. Isn't that right Pyrrha? . . . Pyrrha?"

A thud was her only response.

**Don't expect updates anytime soon. Waiver, if you will.**

**Waiver: Please review!**


	4. Holy Bun

**I've always wanted to try my hand at a soul mate au, and I haven't written anything about Cardin and Velvet in a while. Sorry if you don't like the ship. Remember this is unedited. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own crap.**

Soul mates. Two individuals brought together by fate. They say when you first see them; just that one look is all it takes. The whole world just seems to bleed away until _they _are the world, just you and them, alone together

It's a concept widely accepted across the whole of Remnant. Since before Dust it's been the same thing: The entire world around you turning to darkness until that one person who caught your eye is the single beacon of light. It could be anyone; man or woman, young or old, Human or Faunus, the soul doesn't care, it knows what it wants.

Most people tended to get it in their heads that when you find your soulmate it ends with the whole get married, have kids, and spend your life with them spiel. Sure in most cases that does happen, but not all the time. Just because your souls are connected doesn't mean you have to find the nearest janitors closet and go at it. Some soul mates are best friends and nothing more, some are family, and some just aren't interested in their partner _that_ way.

That does not mean that they don't spend their lives together no. The thing about having your souls connected like that, it makes being away from each other _really _difficult. You get the feeling of emptiness whenever they aren't around, like half of you is missing and in all honesty it is. Add that to the fact that you can practically _feel_ them, like a thought in the back of your head, _whispering_ into your ear constantly, _begging you _to come back. And you feel their pain. No that isn't a metaphor, you literally feel their pain. Hence why most soul mates tend to stick close together.

But then there were those kinds of people who didn't actually like their soul mates. The kind of person who denies what their soul tells them. Could be for any number of reasons from their personality to just the way they acted. In the case of one Cardin Winchester, a huntsman in training recently accepted into Beacon Academy-

She is a Faunus.

The whole world faded out from his view. All he saw was that one girl at the other side of the hall past the quickly disappearing crowd, a beacon of light in the dark just like his father described to him. She stood with the older students watching the new initiates but he hardly noticed them. He focused all his attention on her, completely ignoring the Headmaster's speech. Her pale flawless skin, her long smooth brown hair, and the two rabbit ears that bobbed on top of her head. They twitched slightly as if she knew she was being watched, which of course she did. She turned towards him and their gazes locked. In that moment, both their fates were sealed. He could feel the connection form in the back of his mind, her thoughts whispering to him and mixing with his own. It was official.

They were soul mates.

"Augh fuck me."

-0-

The fork began to bend in his hand, groaning under the strain. The other students in the cafeteria filled the large room with menial white noise, talking about things he didn't care to wonder. His team was speaking as well but their words were in one ear and out the other for him. It had been a month since _that_ day and the pull was starting to get to him. He'd gone this long without going anywhere near _her_ and he was feeling it. Constant headaches, aches in his chest, God damn it, it was causing him _physical_ harm to be away from her and he didn't even know her name! He tried his best to hide the effects as well as possible. He wasn't stupid enough to think he fooled any of the professors, but none of the other students realized anything was wrong, and anyone who did decided not to pry. But even with that, the symptoms would get worse and worse as time goes on, he can't keep this a secret forever and eventually it's going to slow him down in the worst possible situations. He shuddered to think what might happen if he went into a fit while fighting Grimm.

_'__And she's still looking at me!'_

For the past twenty minutes she'd been sneaking glances at him. He didn't even have to look to know she was watching him. He just _knew_. He could feel the sadness, the longing, the small amount of frustration that struggled to the surface of her conscious but it was loud and clear to him.

Finally he took a chance and glanced back at her. She immediately averted her gaze and her ears curled in slightly. After the strain it went through the fork in his hand finally snapped. He didn't hurt him in any way with his Aura protecting him but he could feel the metal pinch his skin. He saw her hand twitch in surprise. He slammed the broken utensil down on the table and left the cafeteria, ignoring the calls of his teammates. He stomped into an empty hallway and growled. He needed to hit something _bad_. He raised his fist to strike the wall but stopped. He didn't realize why at first but growled again when he did. It was because of _her_. He knew that hitting the wall would probably hurt his hand despite the Aura and in turn hurt her.

He wanted to hit the wall even more now. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist trying to take control of his arm, try to force it to move.

"Damn it Cardin, what the hell are you doing? Who cares if that freak gets hurt? She's just a damn Faunus, that animal doesn't know what you feel."

He tried to move his fist again. His knuckles lightly tapped the cool, smooth surface of the wall. Damn it. He just couldn't do it. He stomped down the hall again, going back to his room.

-0-

Velvet let out a deep sigh as she buried her face in her pillow. She didn't know what to do, what was she supposed to do?! She finds her soul mate, the one person she's supposed to spend her life with, either as a lover or a friend and he avoids her entirely! She knew from the moment the bond was made he didn't like Faunus but that didn't help her. A splitting headache caused her to whimper slightly. She had heard that it was actually painful when soul mates where separate for a certain amount of time but they were usually separated by business trips or the like, how much worse is it when your soul mate _intentionally avoids you_? She groaned and let her head fall into her pillow again causing a small *thump*.

_'__Why am I getting the strangest sense of déjà vu?' _Coco thought as she watched her teammate groan again. "Lien for your thoughts?" _'There it is again! What is with that?'_

The rabbit Faunus just groaned again and shook her head into the pillow. Her leader sat close to her on the bed and began stroking her hair.

"Come on bun, you can tell me. Is it because of your soul mate?"

Velvets head shot up quickly hearing that, staring wide eyed at the beret wearing girl. "How did you know?" She said anxiously, her face reddening with a blush.

Coco smirked seeing that. "With the looks you gave him in the cafeteria, it wasn't that hard to figure out." There was a groan followed by another *thump*. "So let me guess. Doesn't like Faunus?" There was a shift in the pillow she assumed was a nod. She sighed deeply. "Look bun, I'm not going to pretend to know what you're going through. Fox and I aren't really separate for long. Truth is I don't really know how to help you. Can't exactly kick him in the junk can I?"

She giggled slightly at that, the small muffled noise making Coco smile. Her smile fell as she breathed deeply. "Look, I think your best bet would be to just go confront him."

"I can't do that," she said sitting up on the bed. "He doesn't like Faunus Coco, I don't know if he'll-"

"He's not gonna hurt you bun. I know from sparring matches with Fox, it's almost impossible to hurt your soul mate. He won't do anything to you."

Velvet lowered her head for a moment, thinking about what she should do. Could she do it? Just . . . walk up to him? Just like that? She flinched as another spike of pain went through her head. She sighed deeply. She didn't need to be soul mate of the year, at the very least she could get rid of these forsaken headaches. She looked up to her leader and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go see him then."

-0-

Cardin leaned his head back into his pillow, messaging his temples to get the headache to go away. Painkillers didn't work, of course they didn't. He groaned heavily. It literally could have been anyone else and he would have been happy, he'd even take a guy at this point. He could live with a guy friend couldn't he? It'd be better than what he was going through now. Another sharp pain struck his head. He swore the damn thing was getting worse.

Wait. They _were_ getting worse. He could feel her through the connection. She was heading towards his dorm. He wasn't surprised she knew where to go, bond and all that crap. The pain was getting worse because she was getting closer and the connection just _knew _he would refuse to see her. It stabbed at him again, trying to get him to go out and meet her, but he gritted his teeth and kept his resolve. He refused to be soul mates with a God damned _Faunus_.

That's when he sensed something else. It wasn't pain of separation again. It was _fear_. It was _her _fear. He could feel it. She was in trouble. He scoffed. He didn't care. He wasn't going to go out of his way to help a-

"Agh!"

He clutched his head tightly, feeling ghost pains of a limb he did not have. He felt it being pulled and squeezed and it _hurt_.

"Agh!" He cried out again as he felt another pull. "God damn it!" He charged out the door, nearly taking it off its hinges and sprinted down the hall. He turned down the corner and saw what was causing him such pain. His team was laughing as his partner was pulling on his soul mate's ear, calling her a freak. He didn't even bother to notice his thoughts or the situation any further. He just grabbed Russel by the shirt and threw him off her, causing him to stumble before righting himself.

"Back off!" He barked at them. Like cowed children they backed away from them. He didn't give them a second thought as he grabbed the girl by the arm and marched the other way.

-0-

He felt leagues better. Just _being_ this close to her alleviated his headache. He sighed slightly as the pain passed and from the girl's similar reaction he could tell she felt the same. He clenched his teeth again as he realized through the bond he was holding onto her arm rather tightly. He eased his grip but did not stop his march. They continued to walk until they began to leave the main campus. Upon reaching the fountain in the front of the school Cardin finally let go of her arm and sat down, her following suit. It was quiet for several minutes, whether it was awkward or not he couldn't tell nor did he care. It was eventually broken when she spoke up.

"Thank you."

He didn't want to admit it, and if anyone asked he would smash their face in, but feeling her appreciation just made him feel so much better. A whole month of pain just washed away to be replaced with euphoria. He grunted in reply to her thanks, allowing silence to settle between them again. Again it was her to break it.

"My name is Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina."

He glanced at her though the corner of his eye. He could feel it through the bond but there was a certain satisfaction in seeing her blush. He shook that thought away quickly before replying.

"Cardin Winchester."

They both sat there for who knows how long, only going back when the sun began to set.

-0-

The semester passed quickly for them. Their headaches didn't return as they always met at the fountain. They did anything beyond small talk; mostly they sat close in silence. Cardin's team didn't bother Velvet again, surprisingly understanding about Cardin's situation. Velvet's team didn't much care for Cardin's neglect, but they were glad Velvet was no longer suffering so they had let it go.

And now well into their second semester, Velvet got ready for the dance that evening. She looked over herself in the mirror as Coco finished tying the back of her dress. The dress was sleeveless and went down to her ankles. It was a dark blue that Coco had said looked really good on her. She didn't see it herself but she took her leader's word for it.

"Not sure why you're going to this dance, but you are going to look good doing it."

Velvet smirked at Coco through the mirror as she looked over herself once more. "You and Fox should go to, it'll be fun."

"We'll have plenty of fun here while you're out bun," she said laughing at her blush. "I suppose you do need to get out. Who knows, you might meet someone nice."

Velvet sighed lightly. In truth she wanted to go with Cardin, but the boy was just so distant and hardly said a word to her. Not exactly what she expected from her soul mate but she supposed she had to make due.

"Yeah," she stated evenly. "Maybe."

-0-

She watched as others entered the hall used for the dance. Couples of friends, soul mates, or casual dates all walked in with smiles on their faces. She smirked as she saw two first years, a boy with blue hair and a monkey Faunus with golden hair, walked in with swagger. The two boys were at ease with each other and winked at the girls they passed. She couldn't help but frown. Even two soul mates who chose to be friends were happier than her. The girl supposed she should be grateful she had a soul mate. There some who never met their soul mate at all, either never meeting them or losing them to the Grimm. She couldn't imagine that kind of pain.

But . . . she just wanted . . . she closed her eyes tightly and held her hand to her heart, feeling the tears beginning to sting her eyes. She _wished_ she could feel the same happiness they did.

"Velvet?"

The Faunus girl jumped at the familiar voice and turned to face it.

"Cardin?!" she squeaked. The taller boy was dressed up sharply, a nice tux and bow tie. She gaped as he held out his elbow to her.

"Well, are we going in or not?"

She looked up to his eyes, staring into them, trying to find any deceit in them. She knew that it was pointless, the bond told as much. He was completely genuine. She reached out nervously, wrapping her arm around his. They walked arm in arm into the hall, joining the other students in the dance. Velvet glanced up at Cardin and noticed how at ease he seemed. How content. Velvet smiled.

Maybe she could have that happiness after all.

**I'd just like to point out that I ****_am_**** willing to take requests if I like the ship so feel free to leave a suggestion in the review. Waiver, if you will.**

**Waiver: Please review.**


	5. Jaded

**God, it took me forever to think of what to do with these two and I'm gonna be honest, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Oh well. I got ideas for three other pairings so those will come out soon (soon being the operative word). Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

"Cinder! Cinder! Cinder, where are you?!"

Mercury watched as his partner dug through the rubble of the Beacon tower, not even glancing towards the frozen Grimm dragon in her search. He on the other hand chose to stay as _far_ away from that thing as possible. It gave him the creeps, especially the way its eyes followed you. That wasn't an exaggeration either, that thing was still alive, its eyes _literally _followed you. The dragon, as creepy as it was, did not keep his attention for long. He found his gaze kept returning to his gem themed partner.

"Cinder, can you hear me?!"

He remembered when they first met, when she and Cinder had walked in on him finishing his bastard of a father. He had only given her a passing glance, more to Cinder's overbearing presence than anything on his partner's part, but he had a lot of thoughts from that one glance. She was hot for one thing, with an attitude to boot. He was especially _appreciative _of her choice of attire. He really didn't need much convincing to join up with Cinder's crusade.

In the short time they took to train for their confrontation with Amber, familiarizing themselves with each other's fighting styles, synchronizing their skills, and planning out the whole thing, he got to know Emerald to an extent. To be honest, he didn't quite know what to think of her. He had her pegged from the start; just some street urchin forced to steal to survive before someone comes along for her to whore herself out to and get a better life.

But . . . there was always something. Something about her that he really couldn't say.

He ignored it for the most part, just treating this like the jobs his old man would take him out on when he was younger and the bastard was still breathing. He just did what Cinder told him and since he got plenty of fun outa the missions she sent him on he didn't complain. It all just fell into place. Including her.

The way the two of them just seemed to fit together; Mercury with his dry wit and snide comments, Emerald with her slide of hands and equally dry wit. They seemed like two puzzle pieces. Pairing the two together seemed like a no brainer. That disturbed Mercury in ways he didn't like to think about. As a guy who lived most of his life in the middle of nowhere with his dad and very little contact with the outside world, he wasn't exactly a social person. For him to get along with this girl, who he's only known for a few months . . . it scared him.

It wasn't until their time in beacon, those times where they just sat around with nothing to do, when he had the time to think that it was when he realized. It wasn't just _something_ about her; it was _everything _about her. Her very being seemed to be tormenting him. Sure he joked to her about being together or how the thief was undeniably attracted to her but for him to actually be thinking about this? To actually think about if they were together? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

So he kept his mouth shut. He just sat back when he wasn't needed and fought when Cinder told him too. He had fun when the plan finally came together, they both did but things went crazy pretty quickly. They lost contact with Torchwick, the White Fang pulled out, that dragon, the big flash of light? Everything seemed to go to shit. Not that they expected anything different but he certainly didn't expect this. Cinder was _gone_ and here they were, his partner shifting through rubble, breaking into tears as he watched.

"CINDER!" she cried into the distance, finally sinking to her knees and sobbing. Lost and alone.

That right there. That's what she was. A street urchin, a tool, a broken girl lost without anyone to tell her what to do.

Emerald gasped when she felt a light squeeze on her shoulder. She looked up to see her partner Mercury looking away from her.

"Come on," he said to her. "Let's go."

He turned away from her. She watched him walking away from her making no move to follow.

"Hey," he said turning back to her. "You coming or what?"

She watched him for a moment. The boy she had spent the better part of a year with. Her partner.

She nodded and got up to follow.

**Nothing else to say. Waiver, if you will.**

**Waiver: Please review!**


	6. Arcos

**Oh finally, it took sooo long to write this. Hope you enjoy. I think I might do a Witch of Oz fic next. Not sure though. Anyway, Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

The atmosphere was peaceful, the deep rich colors of brown and red mixing together perfectly adding a warm friendly feel to the small corner café. The smell of freshly baked goods wafted from the kitchen and out the door into the hot afternoon air. It was quiet, not many patrons enjoying the calm serenity the little café had to offer. No one except for four friends in the corner booth. Well, three of them anyway. The fourth couldn't enjoy it due to his coughing.

*Cough* "Do you have to-"*Cough Cough* "do that in here?" Cardin complained as he waved his hand through the smoke, glaring at the girl across from him. Coco smirked at him before taking another drag and blowing it towards the larger teen. Cardin glared again through the smoke before waving his hand and turning to his other two friends.

"Honestly how can you two stand it?"

A pair of golden eyes looked at him briefly before returning to their book, a black bow above them twitching slightly. "You get used to it," Blake stated simply from next to the fashionista, turning another page in her novel. Cardin's eye twitched as yet another puff of smoke was blown at his face. "It's like your trying to kill me with lung cancer."

"Who says I'm not?" Coco smirked. Cardin groaned as _yet another_ puff was blown his way.

"You're cruel Coco. He Jaune back me up here!"

The fourth and final member of their little group didn't respond, instead keeping his focus on the window watching people pass by and go about their day. He sighed as he watched the people go by, not noticing the others until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He blinked before turning to see the others staring at him.

"You still there Jaune?" Cardin asked. "Thought we lost you in that head of yours."

"Penny for your thoughts Jauney boy," Coco said before flinching. _Seriously, what is with the déjà vu?_ She shook away the though with another puff at Cardin. "Agh Come on!" She smirked.

"Cardin's torture aside," Blake cut in. "What's on your mind Jaune?" The blonde sighed before turning back to the window. "Nothing. Just letting my thoughts wander I guess."

"Well don't let them wander to far, you're clumsy as it is," Cardin chuckled. "No need for you to walk into walls as _well_ as other people." He chuckled again before Coco kicked his shin.

Jaune ignored them, keeping his attention on the people outside. All kinds of people were walking through Paris' streets but only a few caught his eyes, most of them he just ignored. He watched a couple in sharp clothing pass by. Was it just him or did one of the girl's eyes change color? He saw Blake's girlfriend and her sister walk by on the other side of the street. He gave a small wave to Ruby as she noticed him then went back to people watching. He wasn't lying to the others before, he really was just letting his mind wander, not really thinking on anything particular. That was until one person caught his attention.

_She's beautiful_ was the one thought going through his head as he watched an absolutely _gorgeous_ girl walk down the street towards him. Her hair was a fiery red brought up into a pony tail, her eyes an endless emerald green filled with life and curiosity. She wore a red blouse and brown skorts that held tight to her curves in just the right places. It was modest but still enticing. She looked around her, taking in everything to see, practically breathing the essence of the little Paris street.

"Jaune you're drooling," Blake's blunt voice cut through the haze his mind became. She shook her head before looking back at her book. "If you're going to ogle her like that maybe you should go talk to her."

"Oh come on Blake," he whined. "I can't just go up to her on the street, that's creepy."

"Then wait for her to come in here."

"Please, what's are the chances she'll-"

_*ring*_

Blake smiled at the look on Jaune's face. "You were saying?"

"Ugh uh." It wasn't much, but it was all the blonde could say as he watched the same redhead from outside sit down at a booth on the side of the café.

"Hey guys," Cardin said as he turned to look at the girl his friend's eyes were glued to. "Does she look familiar to you?"

"I think she's with the foreign exchange group that came to the school last week. I think she's Italian. Or was it Greek?"

Cardin chuckled as he nudged his blonde friend in the ribs, breaking his gaze from the girl. "Oh ho! So Jaune likes them exotic. Never thought you had it in you Jauney boy." Jaune tried to suppress the blush that was forcing its way onto his cheeks. He failed.

"You're one to talk Cardin," Blake said. "What was that Australian girl's name you've been hanging out with? Velvet?"

Cardin grumbled, blushing as hard as Jaune was. The blonde didn't take notice of his honor being avenged though; he was far too focused on the redhead. There was something about her, he couldn't explain it but he felt as if he was being drawn to her.

"What's her name?"

"Dunno," Cardin said before smirking at him. "Why don't you go ask?"

Jaune scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah, like she'd want to be bothered by- hey woah!"

"Come on Jauney boy, talking to a pretty girl won't kill you," Coco told him as she dragged the taller boy to the redheads table. She whispered to him a 'good luck' before throwing him to the booth. He managed to catch himself on the edge of the table before he hit the ground and tossed his friend a dirty look. Until he noticed the emerald eyes that were staring into his.

"Oh uh so-sorry I-I didn't meant to, I-I mean I, my friend was just, uuuhhh."

_'__Way to go Arc, you big dumb idiot. Now you look like a total fool, she's even laughing at you!'_

"Hello. My. Name. Is. Pyrrha. What is yours?"

_'__Wait what?'_ It took Jaune a moment to figure out that the pretty girl he was talking to was _not_ completely put off by him, but the girl, Pyrrha, took his silence to mean something else.

"O gamóto. I sorry. I don't. Speak French. Good?" She shook her head, closing her eyes in exasperation. "Ilíthio ilíthio!"

Jaune's eyes widened as he realized his mistake and quickly moved to correct it. "No no no," he waved his hands frantically, "it's fine. I was just being clumsy. That's me, ole clumsy Jaune," he finished with a shrug.

After seeing her stare blankly at him for a moment he gulped and tried again. "My name is Jaune."

She smiled at him making his breath hitch. "Jaune. Mou arései." Not understanding what she said, he decided to just wing it. What was it his Dad said about women? Something about confidence right? "You know, Pyrrha's a pretty name." From the blush he saw on her cheeks he could tell he said the right thing. He hoped.

_'__Alright Jaune, don't blow this!'_

"Uh, you know," he started. "Since you're new here, I could, I mean if you want. I could show you around? Maybe?" He flinched at how lame that sounded, even to him. _'Great, just great.'_

He flinched again when she started to laugh again. Then his eyes widened when she grabbed a napkin and took out a pen.

"Eísai charitoménos. Tha íthela polý Jaune." With that, she handed him the napking and left the little café. Jaune didn't move until he noticed his friends bump him farther into the booth, all of them looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" Cardin asked. "How'd it go?"

Jaune looked at each of his friends before looking at the writing on the napkin. What he read was an 11 digit number, a time, and the address to the café he was sitting in.

"I think I just got a date."

**Anyone else see RWBY Chibi? It is so awesome! If you haven't go watch it! Waiver, if you will.**

**Waiver: review please! And send requests!**


	7. Suns and Roses

Suns and Roses

Also Known as Sun has a Death Wish

**Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY.**

It was an odd day for the students of Beacon. Namely because it was boring day. And not just Professor Port boring, but nothing actually happening today boring. It put practically everyone on edge. The foreign students called them paranoid but the residents of Beacon knew better. There is never just a 'boring' day at this school, but most couldn't figure out quite why that was. Though everyone knew something was wrong they couldn't put their finger on what. For the life of them, none of them could think of what was wrong. Until they finally did.

None of them had seen RWBY or JNPR.

Those two infamous teams were always up to something, be it terrorizing their fellow students or tearing up Vale, there wasn't a day going by that they didn't do _something_. But no, there was nothing. No one has seen them all day. Most of the student body, like team BRRY, expected this to be a calm before the storm and hid while they had the chance. Others like teams STRD and SLVR went about their business having gotten used to the chaos. But one team was different from the others. Team CRDL were the only ones who decided to seek out the missing teams. Not out of curiosity or concern mind you, but instead as a sense of resignation. They wanted to get the chaos over with so they could get back to training in peace. And so, they left to RWBY and JNPRs' dorms, expecting the worse.

That did not include a laughing Nora walking away from her dorm and passing them without giving them the time of day, simply snickering something about "He's _sooo_ dead."

"What are you guys doing here?"

The four boys of CRDL jumped in surprise as the WBY of RWBY appeared behind them. Dove was the first to recover and asked what was on the minds of everyone in Beacon who knew these teams. "Hey guys. Where have you been? We haven't seen you all day."

"We and JNPR went out for a night on the town," Weiss replied. "We only just got back. Ruby didn't go unfortunately. She came down with the flu yesterday."

"Yeah, sucks to be her," Yang added in. "Would have stayed with her but Blake and I haven't gone out in a while and my girlfriend takes precedence this time," she finished with an arm around said girls shoulders. Cardin nodded in understanding, being the only one in CRDL to actually be dating. "Ok good. Just making sure nothing's wrong."

"Right," Yang returned with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I'm sure Rubes has been lonely enough. We better go check on her."

"Right, see you guys later." And with that, CRDL turned around to go back to their own dorm. Turns out they had nothing to worry about. No giant robots, no food fights, no random RWBY/JNPR antics.

Oh those poor bastards.

**"****SON OF A BITCH!"**

"Oh shit!"

"Yang it's not what it looks like!"

**"****I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

A great explosion rocked the dormitory to its foundation, nearly knocking CRDL off their feet. With exasperated looks to each other they ran back to RWBYs' dorm. What they found was very strange indeed. It was as follows: a naked and flustered Ruby covering herself with a blanket and blushing redder than her hood, team WB looking out what was once their window (now many times its original size and smoking), and a beyond angry Yang chasing a boxer clad Sun across Beacon, destroying half the campus in the process. Team CRDL looked at each other and sighed.

Just another day in Beacon.

**Waiver: Review please!**


End file.
